And When Dad Came Home
by Winchester and Winchester
Summary: "You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you, I thought you were dead. And when Dad came home..." This story explains why Sam ran away for 2 weeks.


**Explanation:**

This story came from remembering that one little scene in _Mannequin 3_ where Dean's looking over Ben's shoulder when he's playing the video game and comments on his silly it is. So I started wondering if I Sam and Dean ever had any experiences with video games as kids. And then it developed into a lot more and turned into an explanation for Sam's running away for 2 weeks that's mentioned in _Dark Side of the Moon_. And the ages for this is the about the same as the flashback ages in _After School Special_. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, sir, I'm Agent Taylor," John Winchester said, barely flashing the worn looking badge to a wide eyed employee. The variety store was just like every other the Winchester visited for dinners and bathroom breaks, Sam noticed with insolent interest as he and Dean walked past the open glass door. It was cooler inside than out in the ninety degree heat so they would probably browse as long as they could until their Dad was ready. The two passed John without looking at him and Sam followed his older brother to the pastry section. They knew the routine all too well; if they needed something in the place John was visiting for information, they would come in a few minutes after he entered and exited after he left so there was no connection to the badge toting man and children.

Sam could hear his Dad's mundane questions in the background but he focused on the music playing over the tinny speakers. He preferred to just ignore the familiar questions. Glancing around the small store, he spotted a small case of video games. Dean was fully absorbed in finding the better deal between three pies so Sam walked to the case. The first game that caught his eye was a target specific game where the highest points resulted in killing as many demons and zombies as possible. Sam's lips curved slightly, unintentionally finding fault with the machete the character on the cover was holding. He had never owned a video game before, he had never even seen a console up close.

"You gonna get that, Sammy?" Dean asked, suddenly at his side.

Sam looked up and shrugged, ashamed. He set the game back on the shelf. "No. It's stupid."

Dean shifted the two pastries into one arm and picked up the game, inspecting the description with a look of forced interest. The two brothers didn't have much in common but Dean always tried to be interested in what Sam liked. He held out the game to Sam and smiled. "Go ahead and get it. You might like it."

"I'd need a system to play it on, Dean," Sam said with a small smile. Dean was often too busy hunting or flirting to know anything about electronics - or much else. "I don't have one."

"Well what system?" The dark haired boy's eyes scanned the shelf above the games and pointed to the boxy console. Dean whistled low as his gaze settled on the price.

"Exactly." Sam slipped the game from Dean's hand back onto the case. "Come on, Dad's ready to go, you'd better buy those."

Dean nodded and walked to the counter, suggesting Sam add something to their meager selection but Sam wasn't hungry. He stood behind the taller brother and watched their father return to the Impala. The black vehicle shone from its washing the day before; the day they had sat by the lake near the small town and ate lunch together. John tried his best to make time for his sons between jobs but the lunches as a 'family' were becoming fewer. Just the same, Sam would take the afternoon together as his father's Birthday gift; he probably wouldn't be home tomorrow. Not like he would remember it's your birthday anyways, Sam thought bitterly but immediately pushed the thought away.

Dean and the clerk exchanged a quick conversation about the unusually hot weather for the first of May before Dean turned back and looked down. "You ready, Sammy?" Sam nodded and the two walked out.

* * *

As Sam had expected, he awoke on the morning of May 2 alone. Not even Dean had remained in the low end hotel room. Sam heard the verbal exchange of the neighbors behind the next wall and he quickly picked up his pillow and held it tightly to his head, trying to drown out the noise. He often wondered what it would be like to sleep in a room that had walls thicker than half an inch. There was no reason for him to be awake so he drifted back into pleasant unconsciousness until the door burst open.

Sam thrust his pillow aside and sat up, surprised by his brother's entrance. "Rise and shine," he announced loudly - too loudly for the thin walls - and set a box on the rickety table that sat against the opposite wall. His green eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and Sam wondered if Dean had been drinking and mistook his own Birthday for Sam's. "Come on, get up."

"Do I have to?" Sam asked, pouting slightly.

Dean crouched down and picked up a cleanish tshirt from the green carpet and tossed it at Sam. "Yeah. Come on."

Sam slipped his legs over the bumpy mattress and replaced his night shirt for the other. Standing, he stretched lightly. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, noting Dean's smile.

His grin faltered. "Don't you know what day it is?"

Sam nodded once and sat at the table, grabbing the box of Corn Pops and emptying them into a plastic bowl. "Sure. Where's Dad?" He didn't look at Dean, after all it wasn't his fault but Dean always felt guilty about these kind of things.

"He's... it doesn't matter." Dean quickly pulled out the seat next to Sam and pushed the package toward him. "Here. Open it."

It's a gift, Sam realized. He hadn't considered Dean getting him anything and he began to wonder what could be inside the brown paper covered box. Dean had probably wrapped it on the way back to the room; at least that's how it looked. Not wanting to keep Dean from waiting, Sam gave a halfhearted smile. "Thanks, Dean." Dean nodded. Gently pushing the Corn Pops away, Sam began to slowly unwrap the paper and opened the box. His eyes refused to focus anywhere other than the small console and game. Finally he looked up. "How... wh-how did you get this?"

Dean's satisfied smile was almost as pleasing as the gift itself. "I robbed a bank." Sam's expression flattened. "Just kidding," he said, softly punching his brother's shoulder. "I've been saving up from playing pool and when you pointed this out yesterday, well I just figured... so do you like it? Come on, get it out. Let's see how it plays."

Sam handed the box to Dean, who was equally as excited to get it open. Dean didn't hesitate. He quickly ripped off the hard plastic case around the system and game and quickly figured out how it worked. The brothers did little else that day. The TV was only on as background noise. "Oh man, look how bad this is," Sam said, holding out the game far enough for Dean to see but close enough to keep playing. "I just killed a zombie with the hammer!" Dean laughed deeply. Even though Sam didn't find the game very good, the misinformation's amusement made up for it. Plus it was one of the only times the brothers sat on the same bed handing the game between each other and laughing together.

Suddenly the hotel door opened and Dean instantly grabbed the console from Sam and tucked it under the pillow. Sam was about to complain when he saw the look of disgust on his brother's face. He looked at his father and saw him stumble into the room. "Hey boys," he slurred. He held out an unsteady hand to his youngest and smiled. "You thought I forgot, didn't you?" Sam glanced at the curtained window and noted that it was nearing evening. He didn't want to verbally agree with his father so he shrugged. "Well I didn't." He motioned to the small bag he was holding then pitched it at Sam. "Enjoy it, Sam."

Sam forced a smile. "Thanks, Dad."

Dean moved off of Sam's bed and walked to the mini fridge. Pulling out a water bottle, he held it out to their father without looking him in the eye. John placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Thanks, Dad, this is great," Sam lied, looking at the half size cake that looked at least a week past its prime. The half off sticker on the covering confirmed Sam's assumption.

John grinned. "Leave me a piece." Sam nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower." He walked to the bathroom and slammed the door accidentally. "Sorry!" he called out.

Dean gave a small smile, rolling his eyes. He walked close to survey the pathetic cake. His sneer made Sam want it less; the rare times when Dean turned his nose up at any kind of chocolate covered food, he did the same. "Here, I'll put it in the fridge. Maybe it'll get more... cake like with some cold air." Sam stifled a chuckle.

When the cake was out of hand, he pulled the game out from under the pillow, resuming the game. Dean stayed by the fridge, watching Sam play with caution. Sam didn't care why, he just wanted to pretend like their father wasn't back. After a minute, and slicing a demon's head off with an axe, Sam laughed and called his brother over. "Look, Dean, now I -" he stopped short with the bathroom door opened and John stepped out, his eyes automatically landing on the game. His expression darkened.

Sam looked to Dean, unsure what to do. He didn't know why he felt shame at the gift but Dean's obvious panic made his unease grow.

"Where'd you get that, Sam?" John asked in a low voice.

"De-" he stopped again when Dean shook his head swiftly. "I... it was a gift." Dean bit his bottom lip and looked at the door as though surveying how quickly the drunk man could catch up if he and Sam bolted. It was a better option than sticking around.

John noticed the way Sam stared at his brother for support and walked to his oldest son. Dean straightened, his eyes looking straight ahead. "Dean."

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you get Sam that game?"

"Yes, sir." He didn't hesitate but everything in his expression told Sam that he wanted to stall and lie.

John nodded and blinked heavily before turning back to Sam. "Give me it, Sam." Sam did hesitate. John crossed the small room in a few steps and pulled the system from Sam's hands. "Waste of money this is, Dean. You know what you could have used it for? Guns, ammo... food. But this?" He held out the game with one hand and Dean nodded along to his suggestions. However Sam knew he was not in agreement.

Sam couldn't have predicted what happened next and he cringed when the game slammed into the wall and hit the ground with angry force. John stared at the item he had thrown with disdain. "Next time... you don't waste your money."

"Yes, sir."

John glanced at his youngest with a barely apologetic smile then walked to the door, apparently forgetting his earlier intention for a shower. The door closed behind him with a thud that seemed to echo through the small room.

Sam hated the tears burning his eyes and he quickly swiped them away. "Sammy..." Dean began but let it hang, unable to apologize for their father's actions. He was used to defending John but tonight he just couldn't. "I'm sorry, man," he instead replied, sincerely sorry for his lack of ability to help.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever."

Dean glanced at the broken game and sighed. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna take a shower. If you're alright." Sam forced a broad smile and nodded. Dean stayed where he was for a few seconds longer then walked to Sam. "I'll get you another one sometime." He tussled his brother's hair then went into the bathroom. Sam waited until he heard the water running before he retrieved his bag from under his bed and shoved his clothes into it. He was sick of this. All of this. Dean couldn't even protect him from their Dad's anger and he was done with it. Passing the table, Sam stopped when he spotted the game's hard case. He tucked it into his bag and slipped out of the hotel room.


End file.
